


One Kiss More

by joiscute



Category: T.P /J.P
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiscute/pseuds/joiscute
Summary: 【注意】【警告】【慎入】是真人同人 不喜勿進 嚴重OOC我真的警告過了是托華金小短文
Kudos: 1





	One Kiss More

紐約市入夜漸涼，Joaquin剛套上一件厚外套，Todd拿著劇本走近他身旁，手持一支筆在滿佈刪減的紙本上寫字。

寫後他看向即使穿上外套還是顯得瘦削的身軀道：「這句你覺得怎樣？改成這樣好嗎？」Joaquin 看了一會，小皺眉頭地道：「這不像Arthur 會說的話……我不認為Arthur 會這樣說。」  
Todd沒有反駁但帶著鼓勵地道：「也許先嘗試一下？可能有意外的效果。」

Joaquin 沒有堅持但他皺著的眉頭也沒有鬆開，他只輕聲回應：「好吧……。」軟糯的聲音被街道上的雜音遮蓋，Todd 低頭靠近Joaquin，想聽清楚Joaquin 的想法，他沒有再開口只點了頭。

重新拍一次場景後，Joaquin 嘗試採用新台詞，拍攝後他回到攝錄機前看看效果。紐約市晚上的初冬很冷，他無意識地靠近身旁的Todd，看了回放後感覺還不錯，他對Todd 道：「好吧……這句台詞也不差，就這樣決定吧。」

Todd 微笑看著Joaquin 有口難言的樣子，他知道Joaquin 不太擅長使用言語表達想法，有趣的是他倆有時對於Arthur 的理解會有著巧妙的相似。

他提議道：「不如先去卡車上喝杯熱飲看看接下去我們該怎樣？」Joaquin 點頭，就算身上有外套，他還是冷得要命，回到卡車可是最好不過了。

剛回到卡車他就點起一支煙，這就是能讓他熟悉安心的味道。Todd 倒了一杯剛泡好的咖啡給他，拿了一張椅子讓他坐下。

Joaquin 吸了一口煙，沈浸在Arthur 的思想世界中，Todd 看著低頭不語的他，沒有說話，只拿出劇本在上面寫字，他知道Joaquin 有新想法時自然便會開口的。

過了不久Joaquin 突然伸手捉住Todd 的手臂，他說：「Arthur 也許當時是這樣想的……」他不停向Todd 分析Arthur 的個性，眼神充滿閃爍的光彩，Todd 看著興奮起來的Joaquin，不禁勾起嘴角，畢竟這樣的他還是很少見的。Todd 聽著Joaquin 的意見也點頭，是的，這可能也是Arthur 會有的想法。

「……你知道嗎？我每天都能發掘他新的一面，這真的太有趣了。」得到了新思路的Joaquin 整個人就活潑起來了，他不斷思考接下來劇情的發展：當他第一次殺人後他會做什麼呢？當他第一次約會時會有怎樣的安排呢？當他第一次接吻時是怎樣的情景呢？

他鬆開捉住Todd 的手，把煙放到煙灰缸上，站起來彎腰靠近坐著的導演身前；此時在卡車內只有微弱的燈光，但他看見Todd 的眼睛，有時他的思緒會迷失在這雙目中。他把雙手輕放到Todd 的臉頰，吻上導演的嘴唇。

時間就像停頓了一般，過了三秒鐘兩人才反應過來，Joaquin 轉身取回放在煙灰缸上閃著火光的香煙，可他還是拿起打火機試圖點燃已經燃燒的香煙。Todd走近他，聽到他喃喃道：「抱歉我不知道自己在做什麼了這太奇怪了……」

Todd 取走他手中的打火機，在他耳邊道：「這是你的小惡作劇嗎？感覺還不壞。可是你平常對我太壞了我要討回來。」Todd 看著眼前人微抖的眼睫毛，輕撫上他瘦削的肩膀，親上他的臉龐。

Joaquin 放下香煙，用那清澈帶著一絲不解的眼睛看向回吻他的Todd，他不知道該說什麼，口中只吐出我、這和什麼的單詞。

Todd 回捧他的臉頰親上他的嘴唇，這一吻維持了很長時間，Todd感受著眼前瘦削，變幻莫測又有點神經質的人身上特有的煙香，Joaquin 被放開後還是回不過神來，他覺得自己有點迷失在眼前人的雙目中。

他看著Todd 拿走他手上的香煙，像醒來一樣轉身背向Todd ，兩手捂著臉低語：「我……我不知道……這一切真的太蠢了……。」

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起這太純情了什麼老套中年愛情小品……小試一下希望下次可以放膽一點寫（）
> 
> 雖然是沉船但過期糖還是很好吃的  
> "I would do anything with him" by Todd Phillips  
> "I just got so lost in his eyes" by Joaquin Phoenix 
> 
> 我晚點會剪這兩小段的 沒錯這兩句都是對著對方說的  
> 吃呀大家（按頭）


End file.
